


Southern Comfort

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South finds herself in Blood Gulch at Red Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenttexsflippedshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttexsflippedshit/gifts).



> South crawling into bed with Sarge? Check.  
> Lopez being salty? Check.  
> Donut pouting? Check.

“Is this seriously where you expect me to keep myself?” South held her helmet against her hip, shaking out her hair. She huffed to break apart some of the strands that had matted to her forehead with sweat, figuring they had a shower close by. “I could probably find a better hole in the ground to crawl into.”

“Well, little missy, if you don--” Sarge started, taking a step back when she thrusted her finger into his face.

“Excuse me?” She shoved him back with her finger against his visor. “I am not a ‘little missy’ so don’t even start with that shit. I am South and you will address me as such. Got it?” Sarge blinked in surprise even if she couldn’t see it.

“Well, if you don’t like it, you could always go join Wash---” Sarge started again, immediately cut off.

“My foot could also join your ass if you want to keep making stupid suggestions.” She shifted her weight, hands on her hips, helmet still tucked under one arm. “No? You sure? Good.” Sarge stared at her.

“What?”

“What? Can’t handle someone telling you to shove it up your ass?” South asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. “God, if I got stationed with a bunch of fucking babies, I’m going to lose my shit, kill you all, and wipe out the other team.” Sarge continued to blink inside his helmet and she flashed him a wink. He was starting to question how serious she was at this point.

“Wait, you want to take out the Blues? Even Washington?” Sarge took a step forward, looking up at her once he pulled off his helmet. He ruffled his hand through his gray hair, glinting silver in the light. She licked her lips, looking down and nodding appreciatively.  

“I want to have fun. Beating the hell out of them is just a bonus.”

\---

South took inventory of her supplies, counting in what she had taken from the Reds to resupply herself as a part of her supplies. They weren’t going to miss the packages of morphine, gauze, or medical tape considering Donut relayed to her information about how to administer proper CPR for bullets to the head.

“You four are just a bunch of dumb fucks, aren’t you?” South blew her hair out of her face and went back to helping Lopez with maintenance on the Warthog.

“Well, maybe, wait, four? There are five of us here,” Donut said pointing to Lopez sticking out from under the vehicle. “Are you saying I’m still smart for knowing proper CPR?”

“No, I’m saying I wouldn’t call Lopez a dumb fuck considering he’s the only one with a goddamn brain here even if he’s a robot. Jesus Christ you’re fucking stupid.”

“Oh, Dios mío, alguien con un poco de sentido,” Lopez said in surprise.

“I think the only one I would excuse in any sort of situation is Sarge and that’s only because that silver fox is fucking hot.” South’s grin spread as she saw the look of horror finally reach Donut’s eyes at the implication. “Don’t think you’ll be the only one to blow him…. Away.”

“Maldita sea, ella es una zorra como el amarillo.”

“I know Lopez. She’s only been here a day and she’s already trying to take over. I mean it’s bad enough she stole some of my work out shorts, but does she have to hit on da—Sarge too? I thought that was my job.” Donut complained, more because South’s ass looked better in the booty shorts than his own did.

“Te odio. Deja de hablarme.”

“I’m glad you agree Lopez.”

South wandered off after she finished helping Lopez with the Warthog, brushing her hands off on her shirt. She made her way back to her bunk, running into Sarge as she started to peel off the tank top covered in grease and sweat.

“Why aren’t you? Your armor. Where did it go?” Sarge looked her up and down, confused as to why she would be out of armor in the battlefield.

“In there,” she replied, pointing to her bunk. “No sense in having it on when I’m helping Lopez with vehicles because my fingers are more nimble without the gloves and I’m able to squeeze into tighter spaces without all the bulk.” She noticed as a very faint blush spread across his face, and she tugged at the hem of the tank top, exposing her belly. “Why, you going to get on me about not being in regulation?”

“Oh he’ll get on you, but not for that!” Donut called from the outside of the base. A faint ‘bow chika bow wow’ could be heard from across the canyon.

Sarge frowned at Donut. “Can it.” He snapped his head in the direction of the opposite side of the canyon. “What in Sam Hell? Can it ye dirty Blues! They’re always listening in on us for something.”

"Quit yellin' at me and get up on her, Old Man!" Sarge growled at Tucker's faint reply.

He hadn’t noticed in his short fit that she had pulled the tank top off and shimmied out of the booty shorts she had stolen from Donut. Sarge’s gaze was fixed on the bright red thong framing her ass and he didn’t notice her unhooking her bra or asking if he wanted to join her in the shower before she stripped the thong off too and headed to the showers.

\---

South waited until later that night before she ventured out of her room again following her shower. She didn’t catch the way Sarge had stared at her nor did she see how red he had turned over it. If she had known, she would have headed to his bunk sooner with her plan.

When she arrived after lights out, she grinned at the subtle shift in his breathing in the darkness of the room. She was pleased to find he slept without a blanket, making her plan to seduce him again even easier than she anticipated. South stripped down out of her sweats, her plan entirely too easy. She leaned down after settling between his thighs and crawled up his legs. She propped herself up between them, dipping her head down to mouth his cock through his sweats.

“Surprise, motherfucker,” she whispered, grinning when her mouth dipped back down and she cupped his balls through his sweats. “Miss me? Wait, you weren’t even asleep.”

“Hey now, yer the one that calls me da--- ohhh my.” Sarge cracked an eye open, shaking his head to tell her no he wasn’t asleep at all, pressing his hips up towards her mouth as she started to work him over, pulling the waistband of his sweats down to pulls his cock free. She started to pull him into her mouth, taking him in and swallowing around the tip to get him harder. “Not like ya made it hard to pick up that you were gonna come swing by my bunk anyways.”

“Last time you were already hard before my lips wrapped around your cock,” she teased, pressing a series of kisses and licks to his shaft, making his cock stiff and rigid. “There we go.”

“Well, little missy, last time you had been rubbin’ up on me like an over enthusiastic cat and not ambushin’ me in the middle of the night. You keep meetin’ me like this and I’m going to need something to help me along. I don’t have the stamina for this sh--- oh golly keep doin’ that, darlin’.” Her head bobbed along his shaft, wetting him with enough saliva to make him pop and slurp as he thrusted up into her mouth. She pushed down on his hips, grinning around his cock as he ran his fingers through her hair. He groaned softly, wanting to keep it quiet in case anyone was still awake in the base.

He hissed, one hand petting through her hair to encourage the suction she was using. With any luck, it wouldn’t be stopping--

“Hey ther’, where you goin’?” Sarge asked, cracking an eye open when she pulled away from him Sarge arched his back, wincing when it popped.

“Ha. Old man.” South crawled up over his legs, straddling his thighs and pumping his cock in and out of her fist, still wet with her spit. “When was the last time you fucked someone?” Sarge stared at her wide eyed, caught off guard only for a moment.

“Well, it depends on what you mean by that. If you mean it figuratively, then I betcha it was around noon when Grif was…” He looked down at her still stroking him and squeezing softly. “You don’t mean figuratively, do ya?” South shook her head. “Then it was probably before I left fer here?”

“What do you say to ending that dry spell?” she asked, releasing his shaft and letting it hit him in the belly from where she had gotten him fully swelled. Her thighs settled on either side of his hips, sliding her slick heat against his shaft, teasing him. “Because if you’re inclined, I could make things so much more wet for you.” South leaned down, ghosting light kisses over his chest, working up to his collarbone and petting the silvery hair that was peppered across his torso.

“You sure ‘bout that? Aren’t there, ya know, younger guys that yer interested in?” He couldn’t help but watch her, mesmerized by the hair falling over her face when her hot, wet mouth kissed his skin, swallowing when she rubbed herself teasingly against his shaft.

“Yeah, I could, but you’re right here, hard, and it would take no effort at all to have you inside me,” she whispered in his ear as she slid herself onto him, breath hot and groaning. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he filled her, and she squeezed her heat around him. “Like that?”

Sarge rocked his hips up into her, growling low in his throat as her wet heat gripped him tight. South angled her hips against his, taking him into her again and again and scratching her nails down his biceps. South didn’t bother to keep it a secret of what she was doing, allowing herself to enjoy the silver fox under her and imagining the scared looks from everyone else on base made her smile when she sat up, riding him shallowly and squeezing all the same.

“Mmm you like that,” she asked when his hands moved up her hips, no longer lazily guiding her over his cock, but instead reaching up to roll the nubs of her nipples between his thumb and finger, making her gasp and tighten around him. Sarge bucked his hips up, not expecting the sudden ripple of heat when she moved, encouraging her to continue to ride him before pulling her down, threading his fingers into her hair and kissing her. He thrusted up into her, grinning into the kiss when she deepened it and slid her tongue into his mouth. He thrusted up eagerly, swallowing the moans and gasps that she pushed into his mouth as she broke the kiss, leaving whispers and nipping at his lips.

“I do. You like that, darlin’?” he asked, his hands settling on her hips again to push up into her, his own orgasm building quickly and spilling into her before he got a chance to warn her. South panted over him, frowning for a moment until he flipped them over and pulled out of her. He crept down on the bed and nestled between her legs, licking her swollen sex as he pushed two fingers into her and took her hardened clit in his mouth. South tangled her hands in his hair and hooked her legs over his shoulders, feeling his warmth slip out of her the more his fingers pushed in. She laid back on his bunk, rocking her hips into his mouth as he licked over her lips and lavished his tongue over her clit. She gasped loudly the longer he went, having been close when he was still inside her but the swirls and movements of his tongue over her mixed with the fingers pressing up into her made her hips buck and her belly tighten as her orgasm hit her. South gushed a little, over his fingers, surprising them both. Sarge took a moment to let her shake and come down from it, kissing her thighs and teasing her before withdrawing his fingers and helping her legs down. He crawled up between her legs, kissing her when he was able and he grinned.

“How’s that fer an old man?” he asked cockily, laying down next to her and pulling her over onto his chest. South scooted up to kiss his neck, grazing her teeth against his skin.

“Like an old man. But good. You ready for round two?” South asked, biting his neck and sucking slightly before adding more pressure. “I’m certain we haven’t scandalized everyone in the canyon yet.”

“Yer on.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to break a hip or anything,” she teased, biting his neck again, lower this time and taking his groan as a sign to keep going.

\---

The next morning, Sarge popped his back and shot a look to South when his t-shirt didn’t cover the bite marks she had left on his neck following them fucking. The shirt covered the scratches down his back from after he flipped them over and took her to town the second time after they lay breathless.

“I’d put a baby in there,” Sarge mumbled under his breath, winking over at her during breakfast.

“What.”

“What?”

“…Are you saying you’d feed me a baby? What the fuck, sir?” South winked. “Come on. Let’s go fuck with Wash. Last I knew he just got a shipment of skivvies that need to be run through hot water and dried on high heat.”

“Hot dog. I’ll make a proper red outta you yet.”

“You mean more than last night?”

“PLEASE DON’T!” Tucker yelled from across the canyon.

 


End file.
